


Trick or Sweet

by Matrya



Series: Fictober 2018 [10]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2018, Halloween, Marriage Proposal, this is briefly a kid fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya/pseuds/Matrya
Summary: Rory and Jess take her son trick or treating for the first time; before and after."I've waited so long for this.", Fictober 2018





	Trick or Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Before and after Jamie Gilmore's first trick or treat venture.  
> None of this has ever seen a beta because I wrote it 5 minutes ago. HAPPY ALMOST-NOT-HALLOWEEN

"I've waited so long for this." Jess is smirking in the middle of Luke and Lorelai's kitchen, holding up the gelled-up toddler.

Lorelai eyes her grandson with no small amount of scepticism. "Rory said he was going to be a dinosaur."

Jeff shakes his head. "A dinosaur of punk rock, maybe."

"He likes dinosaurs, Jess."

Holding Jamie up by his underarms, Jess turns to hold the child in front of his grandmother. "This is better than a dinosaur costume. Which met an unfortunate fate when I tried to wash it."

Lorelai takes the proffered child. "You can't really wash store-bought costumes."

"I know that now." Jess shrugs. "I already told her I destroyed the costume, and I already told her it was covered. It's fine; you're not aiding and abetting a fugitive."

Kissing one chubby baby cheek, Lorelai asks, "And who are you, little dude?"

"Dough Shunber." Jamie has sloppy two-year-old speech, all wrong consonants and heavy vowels, that mostly makes Jess's heart melt. "Da Gash!"

"Joe Strummer," Jess adds. "He was going to be Dee Dee Ramone."

"Because of the hair," Lorelai understands, immediately.

"Right? But it sounded like he was saying 'BaBones', and it just seemed too cutesy." He pokes Jamie on the cheek. "Sing your song for grandma."

Starting to bop, Jamie proceeds to say 'Denny' over and over again.

Jess makes a face and explains, "We had a tight time table; I'd already started teaching him 'I Wanna Be Sedated'."

The front door swings open and Rory starts talking before anyone can see her. "I'm late, I know I'm late. My bus was late, which is just…rude. So I missed the local bus, so I had to wait and—why in the world did I think you bought him another dinosaur costume?" She looks between them all, standing in the kitchen.

"That's on you; I never said that."

"Mama!" Jamie launches himself in her direction before she gets anywhere near them.

She does get to them in time to grab him from her mother as they exchange kisses on the cheek. "Hey, kiddo." She looks  at Jess. "I said no to dressing him up like a Ramone."

Jess points at the back of the tiny leather jacket. "He's Joe Strummer."

"Denny Denny Denny," Jamie sings, loudly.

Rory looks between them, bewildered. "You took him to Denny's?"

Lorelai shakes her head. "No, oh no. I was talking about…a rerun of Boston Legal I caught." She glances to Jess, then back to her daughter. "On cable, it's the one where Valerie Bertinelli is a cattle rancher—"

"I'm so mad that you guys lie for each other," Rory counters, starting to mess with Jamie's hair. "Is this your pomade?" she asks Jess with a glance.

"It's crunchy," Jess points out, crowding in to fix her handiwork. "My hair is never crunchy. I got him gel for kids, I think." He pauses. "It had a Smurf on it."

Rory hesitates and kisses Jamie on the head. "Okay. He's Joe Strummer. Next year, he gets to be a dinosaur."

"But I was hoping to use this Paul Simonon costume again."

"Those are just clothes you own," she points out, then ducks away as she messes up his hair. "Are we ready for trick-or-treating?" she asks Jamie.

Jamie's eyes go wide and he looks at Lorelai and screams, "Canny!"

* * *

"Next year, can he be grounded from candy?" Jess wonders as he falls onto the sofa in Lorelai's living room.

Rory sits next to him, still clutching her purse. "Can we talk about something?"

Jess glances at her, nothing too committed to the conversation. "Is it something bad?"

"No." She stares at him, waiting for him to react at all. "Well, I don't think so."

"Well, if you wanted me to move out and were asking for that, you wouldn't think that was bad," he points out.

Rory shakes her head, feeling suddenly more determined. "It's not something bad. Also, Philly real estate is ridiculous; I can't afford that place without you."

He raises an eyebrow but sits up, still. "Good to know I've clinched my place."

"So, I've been thinking a lot about something recently. And it's…not a make-or-break kind of thing; I don't want you to think this is some kind of ultimatum." She frets, wringing her hands. "So please don't react immediately, give it some thought—"

"Rory," he interrupts, prompting her.

She shifts and holds his gaze. "Will you marry me?" She winces. "I didn't mean that to sound like that, I just mean, would you like to—"

He leans in and pulls her forward, until he can kiss her enough to shut her up. "Yeah, okay."

Rory stares at him for a little too long before she shakes herself out of it. "Are you sure, because I mean it, it's really not—"

"I said yes," he points out and pulls her in again. "What more do you want from me?"

"Honest thought," she counters. "I don't want—"

He snorts. "You honestly think I haven't thought about it?"

Rory frowns and taps his forehead. "This thing, it tends to stump me."

"I'll marry you, sounds like a good time." He kisses her again, but pulls back with a curious look. "Is this thing going to be open-bar?"

Slowly, she moves forward until she can sit astride his lap. "You've thought about it?" she wonders, brushing a hand over the stubble on each side of his face.

"We've been together a couple years, we're old—"

"Speak for yourself."

"Your kid is pretty cool—"

"He likes you, too."

"And I love you."

Rory smiles. "I love you, too. Are you sure?"

He sighs. "Okay, I have one caveat."

"I'm not doing a theme wedding, no matter how punk rock it is."

"Okay, a different favor them. In two days, we're going home, as you know." He looks at her intently, expecting a reply.

She nods. "That's the plan."

He raises an eyebrow but goes on. "Well, there's going to be this small box, not important, and it's going to have something in it, more important. I would prefer not to have any questions about it, about when I got it, why, what plans may or may not—"

"You have a ring?”

"Questions like that," he confirms, then kisses her briefly. "You get it."

Despite herself, she nods. "I get it." She starts to get up, then, hands steadying her on his shoulders. "Not to be a stereotype, but Jamie is sleeping upstairs."

"No."

"Je-ess." She tries to pull him up.

He shakes his head. "Every single time we try to have sex here, your mom—"

"No, no, not this time, I promise."

Jess pauses enough that she gets him upright. "You told her."

Trying to pull him toward her room. "Well, I wanted her word that no matter what, she would stay upstairs, and that did it. Trust me, she doesn't like it, either."

"There's a level of performance anxiety involved in this now." Still, he gives a little in the trek to the little bedroom off the kitchen. "Are the sheets clean?"

"'Are the sheets clean?'"

Jess follows because he will always follow her, but points out, "April was here last week with her weird avante garde boyfriend."

"I planned this, of course the sheets are clean."

He kicks the door closed behind them.

Upstairs, Lorelai turns up the volume on the television.


End file.
